heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Original Sin Vol 1 0
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * Villains: * Other Characters: * ** *** *** * ** ** * * X-Men * Phoenix Force * ** ** * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** Unnamed members * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * New Fantastic Four (Unknown reality) ** Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) (Unknown reality) ** Wolverine (Logan) (Unknown reality) ** Mr. Joe Fix-It (Bruce Banner) (Unknown reality) ** Venom (Eddie Brock) (Unknown reality) * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * } ** Skrull Fantastic Four *** Skrull Mister Fantastic *** Skrull Invisible Woman *** Skrull The Thing * ** ** * * ** ** * * * * * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * ** ** * ** ** ** ** * * * ** ** ** ** ** * * * * Skrull Avengers ** Skrull Captain America ** Skrull Vision ** Skrull Quicksilver ** Skrull Thor ** Skrull Scarlet Witch ** Skrull Wasp * * An * * * * * * Nova (Kaelynn Alexander) (Unknown reality) * Young Avengers (Unknown reality) ** Patriot (Elijah Bradley) (Unknown reality) ** Iron Lad (Nathaniel Richards) (Unknown reality) * Namor (Namor McKenzie) (Unknown reality) * Hulk (Bruce Banner) (Unknown reality) * Iron Man (Tony Stark) (Unknown reality) * Magneto (Max Eisenhardt) (Unknown reality) * Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) (Unknown reality) * Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) (Unknown reality) * Baron Strucker (Wolfgang von Strucker) (Unknown reality) * Nick Fury (Unknown reality) * Norman Osborn (Unknown reality) * Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) (Unknown reality) * Cyclops (Scott Summers) (Unknown reality) * S.H.I.E.L.D. (Unknown reality) ** Maria Hill (Unknown reality) ** Unnamed agents * Thor (Unknown reality) * Hohun (Unknown reality) * Volstagg (Unknown reality) * Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) (Unknown reality) * * Dorrek VII (Unknown reality) * * Young Avengers (Unknown reality) ** Wiccan (Billy Kapplan) (Unknown reality) ** Hawkeye (Katie Bishop) (Unknown reality) * Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) (Unknown reality) * Skrull Black Bolt (Unknown reality) * Thor (Unknown reality) * Galactus (Unknown reality) * Wonder Man (Simon Williams) (Unknown reality) * Black Bolt (Blackagar Boltagon) (Unknown reality) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) (Unknown reality) * Weapon X (Logan) (Unknown reality) * * Illuminati (Unknown reality) ** Iron Man (Tony Stark) (Unknown reality) ** Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) (Unknown reality) * Skrulls (Unknown reality) ** Veranke (Unknown reality) ** Unnamed Skrulls * Avengers (Unknown reality) ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) (Unknown reality) ** Iron Man (Tony Stark) (Unknown reality) ** Wasp (Janet van Dyne) (Unknown reality) * Marvel Boy (Noh-Varr) (Unknown reality) * Defenders (Unknown reality) ** Hulk (Bruce Banner) (Unknown reality) ** Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) (Unknown reality) ** Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) (Unknown reality) * Guardians of the Galaxy (Unknown reality) ** Rocket Raccoon (Unknown reality) ** Groot (Unknown reality) * Avengers (Unknown reality) ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) (Unknown reality) ** Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) (Unknown reality) * Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (Unknown reality) ** Magneto (Max Eisenhardt) (Unknown reality) ** Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) (Unknown reality) ** Quicksilver (Pietor Maximoff) (Unknown reality) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) (Unknown reality) * Cyclops (Scott Summers) (Unknown reality) * Illuminati (Unknown reality) ** Iron Man (Tony Stark) (Unknown reality) ** Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) (Unknown reality) * Avengers (Unknown reality) ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) (Unknown reality) ** Thor (Unknown reality) * Numerous unnamed alternate version of Uatu the Watcher and Ikor the Watcher Locations: * ** * ** Items: * * * * An Vehicles: * | Solicit = * IT’S THE PROLOGUE TO THE BIGGEST MARVEL SERIES OF THE SUMMER! * WHO IS THE WATCHER? That’s what Nova is wondering after his latest brush with the moon-dwelling enigma he’s encountered before! * But what he discovers will have a profound effect on the young hero, as well as priming the pump for the most cataclysmic event in Marvel history! WHAT DID HE SEE? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}